


Bubbly

by teruteruboozu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chronic Pain, Comfort, Established Relationship, IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteruboozu/pseuds/teruteruboozu
Summary: When their world has been pulled out from underneath their feet, Ignis and Noctis find solace and a home in each other.





	Bubbly

A bath had become a ritual between both Ignis and Noctis after the worst of his flare-ups. For a long time, Ignis had needed to cajole Noctis into bathing with him, especially when their relationship had just started, Noctis' shyness about his physical state leaving him reluctant. After so many moments where he'd felt better, however, Noctis had thankfully given in, and Ignis refused to forget the necessity of caring for him in such a way, even if they were far from the life that they had lived only a short while before.  
  
The hotel room that they had procured had a small tub, one that Ignis had needed to fold himself into, his long limbs leaving him feeling somewhat squished, but he could ignore it when he had his prince in his arms, lavender bubbles up to their necks and their hair wet from the brief shower that Ignis had used to clean Noctis of all of his sleepy grime. He'd made sure all of that was gone personally, not allowing Noctis to lift a finger, sneaking in soft kisses and massages when he could. Even if there was no Citadel, no royal bath that warmed itself, he made sure Noctis was treated like royalty - _his_ royalty.

  
Ignis was in the middle of rubbing his hands over Noctis' shoulders when he heard him moan softly, his head leaning back against Ignis' shoulder. "...you're the best, Iggy," Noctis murmured, and Ignis answered with a soft hum as he pressed a kiss to his scalp. A soft laugh shook Noctis' shoulders, the sound sending butterflies through Ignis' belly. "You don't have to agree so quickly."

  
“...well, I can’t help it when you when you state the truth like that,” Ignis teased, nudging his nose into Noctis’ hair, a soft laugh in his tone. “I’m so glad that you’re feeling better, love. Not hearing you laugh for days makes my heart weigh heavy.”  
Noctis hummed softly in an answer as he sat up slightly with a gentle slosh of the water, his hands moving to the tub even as Ignis moved to help him, and he allowed him to provide his support as he turned around. Settling down on his knees, Noctis nuzzled his nose to Ignis’ before he slung his arms over his shoulders, his gaze focusing on Ignis’ with a clear adoration. “...thank you,” he murmured gratefully. “I...know all of this has been crazy, but...you’re always hearing me when no one else can.”

A sharp pang of pain shot through Ignis’ chest, the memories of everything they had lost so immense that he found breathing difficult for a few moments. All of it, gone as quickly as a bubble popped into the air, their friends and families torn out from under their feet, _gone_. The thoughts were enough to drive a person mad, but Ignis knew that they could only move forward, that lingering upon the pain could rend anything that had a semblance of cohesiveness to pieces.

  
Sensing the turmoil that Ignis was experiencing, Noctis rested his face against his shoulder and neck, squeezing him as tightly as he could manage when his strength was still recovering. Ignis belatedly wrapped his arms around the slenderness of Noctis’ waist, embracing him with a careful, yet firm tenderness, and he realized that tears were coming from his eyes without his permission, leaving small holes in the bubbles that surrounded them as they dropped from his cheeks.  
  
Lifting his head, Noctis took a moment to drink in the look on Ignis’ face, his blue eyes searching him without shame, and Ignis allowed his gaze to slip away in the face of the scrutiny. “…apologies,” Ignis said simply, his voice more steady than his insides were capable of feeling.  
  
“…no, it’s okay,” Noctis said, as he lifted his hands and combed his fingers back through Ignis’ wet hair. “I’m…really bad at feelings, you know that. But I…know, that you, Gladio, and Prom have lost a lot too. Our homes, our families. We only have each other…and I’m sorry.”  
  
Ignis shook his head, a wry smile teasing at his lips as he lifted a shoulder to wipe away his tears. Noctis followed up with his touch, gently stroking away the saltiness with his fingertips. “…even with that, we stand with you, Noct. You, and Luna…you’re everyone’s hope, no matter who we lose.”  
  
Noctis’ expression softened vulnerably as he bit his lower lip, and he coaxed Ignis up into a series of gentle, relishing kisses to help to ease the pain. Ignis’ mouth tasted of toothpaste, the minty freshness a strange contrast to the humid heat of the bath, and he only let up when they needed a moment for oxygen. “…I love you,” Noctis said softly, as he pressed their foreheads together and shut his eyes. “No matter what happens…don’t ever forget.”  
  
“I can’t,” Ignis admitted, a telling thickness to his voice, and he embraced Noctis close, taking in a shivering breath as he felt his skin against his own. “I…will always love you. The feeling is in the marrow of my bones. No one could possibly dig it out.”  
  
“…me too,” Noctis breathed before he wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders and shut his eyes. “You’ll always be my home. I mean that…and I’ll be yours whenever you need it.”  
  
Ignis shut his eyes against Noctis’ shoulder and gave himself a moment to submit to the feelings, the memories of his uncle, the King, and the numerous other people he had considered to be his family at the Citadel filling his heart until it felt like it could burst. Recovering took even longer in the quiet of the bathroom, shudders of breath escaping Ignis’ lips, and Noctis was quiet, pressing soft kisses to his nose, cheeks, and scalp as he squeezed him close, the quiet almost agonizingly long as Ignis pressed himself close.  
  
“…thank you,” Ignis finally managed, his shoulders relaxing into Noctis’ embrace as he exhaled. It felt as if it had been years since he’d had a moment of relief, even if everything had happened in the past few months.  
  
“…anytime,” Noctis said with a gently casual tone, even if he had to wipe up his tears as well. “It’s the least I can do for you not putting beans in my food.”  
  
“…as far as you know,” Ignis teased with a soft laugh, and Noctis leaned down to nip a kiss on his nose, a smile on his face. “Ah, I forgot. Apologies - there are no vegetables or legumes of any sort in your dishes, highness.”  
  
Noctis hummed in amused approval. “…I’ll believe you this time, Iggy. Next time, though, you’d better not slip up.”  
  
“Of course,” Ignis acknowledged warmly, and he teased soft, warm kisses over Noctis’ collarbone and up his neck, prompting his prince to moan softly. “I can think of other things that I’d like to eat, however…perhaps to lighten the mood, love?”  
  
“…I’m all yours,” Noctis murmured, a gentle smile in his tone, and he submitted to the warm, soothing touch of Ignis’ hands upon his skin, the scent of lavender and the softness of the bubbles allowing him to feel as if he was floating away.


End file.
